moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Star Dragoons
"War breeds corruption, and corruption breeds monsters. Someone has to be willing to hunt them down using everything we've got. Swords, guns, bombs, magic; the how doesn't matter. Our job, our calling, is stopping those monsters without becoming monsters ourselves." Founding When their previous unit disbanded, the core of what would become the Silver Star Dragoons found themselves without direction or support. Deciding that the potential the now dispossessed men and women represented was too much to waste, Haxley brought them together as a new unit of the Stormwind Army officially designated the 67th Stormwind Irregulars. History The Dragoons were initially deployed to the barrens to support the Horde rebels. Although their original orders were to secure a landing zone in Durotar, Garrosh's corruption of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms saw them redeployed them to Pandaria to stabilize the situation. Once the Sha of Pride was dealt with, the Dragoons turned north to rejoin the invasion fleet. There they participated in the Siege of Orgrimmar, culminating in the the capture of Garrosh Hellscream. After Garrosh's escape the pursuit of the renegade warchief lead them first to Upper Blackrock Spire, then through the Dark Portal with the rest of the Alliance offensive. Hit and run operations across Draenor lead up toattacks first on Blackrock Foundry and Hellfire Citadel. Thire experience fighting the Legion in Tanaan meant that the Dragoons were once again called to the Broken Shore and to combat the demonic invasions that followed. They were deployed to the Broken Isles and later Argus, but their exact mission is classified, as are their orders regarding Kul Tiras. Structure The structure of the Dragoons is relatively flat, which is reflective of the generally hands off approach the command staff take to the unit's operations. While objectives are set, it's generally left up to the individual members to decide how they will help the Dragoons achieve them. Command Staff Although Haxley is in overall command, it is the command staff that tends to the day to day operations of the Dragoons. The members of the command staff are: * Ashoke - Morale and headquarters security. * Kugraw - Field commander. * Shantara - Supplies and logistics. * Ulfgahr - Research and development. Lieutenants Two lieutenants deal with jobs within the Dragoons that require minimal oversight. *Peppenikha - Unit admissions. *Ranzuki and Maozi - Drills and training. Dragoons Dragoons are the rank and file members of the unit. Although each of them has their specialties, there are few standing responsibilities at this level. Members are trusted to help each other and the unit as a whole. Aspirants Aspirants are probationary members of the Dragoons. Everyone who joins the Dragoons is required to pass an aspirant period, which is a way to see if they are a good match for the unit. A typical aspirant period lasts two weeks, at which point the aspirant will be promoted to full membership as a Dragoon. General Information Recruitment Contact Peppenikha or a member of the command staff to arrange an interview. If a prospective member passes, they will be invited to join the Dragoons as an aspirant. Former Members Former members who parted on good terms or were stricken from the roster due to inactivity are welcome to rejoin the Dragoons at any time. OOC Information Raiding We currently raid on Tuesday and Wednesday nights, starting with normal and progressing to heroic. Although we raid we are still primarily an RP guild. Raiding is not, nor will it ever be, a requirement for membership. Mythic Keystones We run mythic keystones as interest permits. All dragoons are welcome, and should contact Ranzuki/Maozi if there is interest. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Army Category:Military Organizations Category:Alliance Raiding Guilds Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Stormwind Military